Winnie the Pooh Meets Bambi
Winnie the Pooh Meets Bambi is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its midquel ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Bambi II'' in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Littlefoot, Bugs Bunny, Aladar, Rex, Toaster, Tennessee Tuxedo, and their friends meet a young deer prince named Bambi and they help him learn about life, death, and survival all around the forest. Trivia *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Zero, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark guest star in this film. *Despite Man being an offscreen villain, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami Sato will be Bambi's only six human friends in this film and Jack Skellington does not count as a human since he is a skeleton. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Dinosaur, The Brave Little Toaster, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Bambi were created by Disney. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was on ABC Saturday Mornings at the time when The Land Before Time was released in theaters and Bambi was re-released in theaters 1988 and both The Land Before Time and Bambi were first released on Home Video in 1989. *Both The Jungle Book and Bambi had other home video releases in 1997, the same year that both Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island were released straight to video and The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain was released in selected theaters and then on home video. *''Bambi'' was first released on DVD in 2005, the same year that Pooh's Heffalump Movie was released in theaters, the DVD releases of both The Swan Princess and The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Tresure were repackaged in a double feature DVD set and The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses was first released directly on VHS and DVD. *Both The Lion King and Bambi were first released on Diamond Edition Blu-ray in 2011, the same year that Winnie the Pooh was released in theaters, both The Secret of NIMH and All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 and 2 were first released on Blu-ray, and The Lion King was also re-released in theaters in Disney Digital 3-D. *The ending credits will feature Elton John's version of Circle of Life. *BrerJake90 was originally going to make this film, but he retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Bambi, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. *The film takes place before Pooh's Adventures of Dante's Peak. *Another reason why Littlefoot and his friends guest star in this film is because both The Land Before Time and Bambi share a few plot elements. For instance, both main characters lose their mothers due to murder. Links Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Disney crossovers